The present invention relates to a product comprising an absorbent paper material in a container, and the container for the absorbent paper material. In households today there is an ever-increasing demand for novel ways to dispense absorbent paper materials such as facial tissue, bathroom tissue, paper towels, napkins, and the like. In particular, with the increase in the number of items stored on counters and shelves and the resulting decrease in available counter space, there is a need to provide dispensing methods or products of absorbent paper materials, which reduce or eliminate the amount of counter space required. Thus, dispensers or products that have a reduced footprint while still dispensing standard size absorbent paper materials, or hanging dispensers or products, which eliminate the need for any counter space usage, are consumer preferred.
In addition, absorbent paper materials are frequently used in areas with exposure to liquids and moisture such as kitchens and bathrooms. Conventional cartons of absorbent paper materials, when placed on counters, can be damaged by associated liquid spills. By providing a dispenser that hangs or a dispenser that protects the absorbent paper material from moisture, the product""s usefulness to consumers is enhanced.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a packaged absorbent paper product that reduces the need to place the dispenser on a counter, or that protects the absorbent paper material inside the dispenser from liquids.
The present invention is directed to a product comprising an absorbent paper material in a container that satisfies one or more of these needs, and a method of dispensing the absorbent paper material. The invention provides a significant advantage in that the absorbent paper material is protected from moisture damage by liquids on surfaces and counters by hanging from a support member. Another advantage is that the product eliminates counter space requirements by hanging while still providing acceptable dispensing performance. An additional advantage is that the container can be used as a dispenser when hanging or when the container is placed on a counter, thus providing two separate dispensing modes.
Hence in one aspect, the invention resides in a combination of a container and an absorbent paper material comprising: a substantially enclosed container having an interior volume, an interior surface, and a first opening; an absorbent paper material in the container; and a hanger member having a first hanger end integral with the container, and a second hanger end releasably attached to the container.
In another aspect, the invention resides in a method of dispensing an absorbent paper material comprising: releasing a second hanger end of a hanger member attached to a container by a first attachment member; wrapping the second hanger end of the hanger member around a support member; reattaching the second end of the hanger member to the container with a second attachment member; and withdrawing the absorbent paper material through an opening in the container.